


The Captain's Chair

by Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Comics), Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Guardians of the Galaxy - All Media Types
Genre: Baby Peter, Chair Sex, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gen, Hand Jobs, Kraglin is a tease, Little Peter, M/M, PWP without Porn, Papa Yondu, Second chapter is porn, Smut, based off art work, but only in the second chapter, captain's chair, first one is fluff between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 22:12:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6347611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood/pseuds/Little_Red_Hot_Riding_Hood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I blame this work on Write like an American whose artwork continues to inspire. Based off this lovely artwork: http://write-like-an-american.tumblr.com/post/141602102996/a-captains-chair-has-many-uses-check-under-the</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I blame this work on Write like an American whose artwork continues to inspire. Based off this lovely artwork: http://write-like-an-american.tumblr.com/post/141602102996/a-captains-chair-has-many-uses-check-under-the

Yondu’s chair was used for many things and often not always what it was intended for. Some pleasant and others not so much. Though right now it was less the chair and more his self that was being used as a chair at the moment. However he couldn’t find it in his self to care as he hummed making his arrow dance around the room. It really wasn’t out of boredom though most would think so. He let out a snort when Peter who was currently laying across his lap opened mouth breathing deeply as he dozed, a little drool dripping down the preteen’s mouth, started to snore.

 

Yondu couldn’t help but smile a bit fondly at the kid. Peter had proven his self to day to be quite the little ravager. Despite how most would think at first sight. Too small, messy blond hair and a crudely stitched in places red jacket baring the ravager symbol. Peter was very much accomplished in what he could do and Yondu was actually proud of the boy.

 

Peter had tagged along on a mission, something he rarely got to do. Mostly cause both Yondu and Kraglin worried about the kid being in the way (though secretly it was more worry about the kid getting hurt and they wouldn’t be able to protect him). Yondu hadn’t even been aware that Kraglin had snuck the boy a blade but after what happened Yondu was more than grateful he had. The job its self had gone ass up after they had delivered the package.

 

However the person they delivered too decided he didn’t want to pay them. Of course that didn’t go well and it only took a few minutes of arguing and shouting before someone drew a blaster. Of course Yondu could have brought the arrow out but he wanted to deal with this and leave. It was a shit job and honestly he fucking wanted it done so he could get back to the ship eat and be fucked by his first mate.

 

He was so busy focusing on the bastard they were dealing with he and Kraglin hadn’t realize Peter had stepped away from them. The boy didn’t even reach up to the table to see over it unless he got up on his toes and even then. However for once Peter’s shortness proved their savor for it only took a few moments for the boy to disappear under the table before there was a howl of pain of a male who scrambled out from under the table his blaster forgotten on the floor as he down clutched his bleeding arm from where Peter had stabbed him. It took only a moment for Yondu to realize had he taken a half a step back the other would have had a clear shot at him or Kraglin.

 

“Boy come here.” Yondu had ordered and Peter had come out from under the table holding his knife and the blaster that was too big in his tiny hands. He took the blaster from Peter and Kraglin easily grabbed Peter’s shoulder and moved him closer to him and behind Yondu.  “You really are a fucking moron..trying to cheat us and kill me? You just forfeited your life.”

 

The man had tried to beg but Yondu didn’t care just shot the would be assassin before using the same blaster to blow him away while the rest of the ravagers had taken the guards out.  Soon all in the room were dead and he turned to leave only to watch Peter slip away from Kraglin and towards the fallen man.

 

“Boy what the fuck are you doing.” He demanded before he realize Peter had retrieved the package and just stole anything of valuable off the guy. He snorted and shook his head as the boy returned his side and held them up for him. He just took them and reached out if to smack him but ran his hands through Peter’s hair. It was the closest thing the kid would get to a good job in front of the crew and he knew it. He happily gave Kraglin back his blade once they were back on the ship before running off to do whatever he did when he wasn’t under foot.

 

However it was hours later that Yondu found Peter up at the bridge with him. The boy clearly tired from the excitement of the day and swaying on his feet a little bit. They were alone so Yondu didn’t really have an issue when Peter leaned against his chair before crawling up into his lap like he always did when he was smaller. The boy had been out in minutes though he tried to fight it.

 

All Yondu had to do was start humming of those stupid terrain songs the boy was always listening to and he was out. He felt his arrow thrumming in his holster and so shifted to let it out and watch it dance around the room as he kept humming. Right now content to sit there and let his boy sleep. After all the kid deserved it and maybe he missed cuddling with the brat who decided he was too big to need him and Kraglin. 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here my bad writing attempt at porn. I'm out of practice ;P

There were other uses for his chair that Yondu was always up for. Like being fucked hard and fast by his first mate..or slow and tortuous. The latter being what they were doing now. It was late and there was no one on deck but him and his first mate. Kraglin having put Peter to bed already and they both knew the boy would stay there tonight.

“Fuck.” He hissed as Kraglin used one hand to stroke his cock. It was slow and fucking hell he wanted to push back to grind against the other’s still clothed cock but the hand that was one his hip working under his shirt prevented it. Yondu grabbed the other’s hand trying to remove it, to maybe get up and make his first mate pay for this slow torture. “You are fucking..”

“No yet love..going to wring you out first then going to make you ride my cock until you cum again.” Kraglin said with a sharp smile and nipping at Yondu’s neck before pulling the other back into to grind his cock up against Yondu’s ass making the captain gasp. “You have no clue how sexy you look.”

“fucking bastard.” Yondu gasp out as he felt even more pre-cum leaking out of his cock as Kraglin squeezed a bit tighter and kept up the slow torture.

“You love me.” Kraglin teased as he worked on making a nice large hickey on the back of his mate’s neck where his jacket would barely covered as he kept grinding his hips up drawing as many moans as could out of the blue bastard.

He loved watching the other come undone under him. Gods it was a power trip that he rarely got. Sitting here in the captain’s chair and getting the man his self off.

“Krag..Kraglin.” Yondu gasp out finally moaning the other’s name before he came in the other’s hand briefly knowing his chair would need to be cleaned once they were done.

“Hmm that’s good for the first round..” Kraglin chuckled as Yondu leaned back against him and turning his head to glare at the other.

“Now come on..you know the rules..we both have to get off.” He teased before Yondu surged into to press a brutal kiss to the other’s lips cutting Kraglin’s lip on one of his sharp teeth.

“Best get started then.” Yondu said with a smirk when he pulled back.

“Sir yes sir.” Kraglin chuckled


End file.
